The Little Wild Animal Rascals
Cast: *Spanky - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Alfalfa - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Darla - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Stymie, the Club's Vice-President - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Froggy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Porky - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Buckwheat - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Woim - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Butch - Cecil (w/Arthur as an extra; Jungle Cubs) *Waldo - Mort (Madagascar) *Uh-Huh - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Girl Talking to Stymie - Tanya (An American Tail) *Mary Ann - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Jane - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Elmer - Thumper (Bambi) *Petey - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Mary-Kate Oslen and Ashley Oslen - Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Main Titles/An Emergency Meeting #The He-Man Woman Haters Club #The Great Lover #The Bullies, the Beast and the Boyfriend #The Rich Kid #Messing Up the Mid-Day Meal #Cornered at the Clubhouse #Fire! #Burned and Spurned #Patch on the Edge #Boys and Girls #A Big Number and a Little Number #The Loan Arrangers #A Love Note to Victoria #A Buck and a Duck #The Bullies and the Ballerinas #Toads Among to Tutus #Out There in His Underwear #The Other Side of Patch #A Pickle for a Nickel #Believe It or Else! #Skunked! #All That Money... #"L-O-V-E" #Cecil and Arthur Take the Blur #Singing Through the Suds #The Ex-Woman Hunter #Making Up #Working Together #Building a Better Blur #The Go-Cart Derby #Start Your Engines! #No Sense of Direction #Wild Animal Rascals at Warp Speed #Yikes! Spikes! #Things Flare Up #Winner By a Hair #The Lover Becomes a Fighter #The Winners! #Things Have to Change Something #End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Rascals (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Spanky Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Alfalfa Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Darla Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Stymie, the Club's Vice-President Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Froggy Copper as a Puppy.png|Young Copper as Porky Cow-0.jpg|Cow as Buckwheat Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Woim Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Butch Mortpng.png|Mort as Waldo Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Uh-Huh Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as the Girl Talking to Stymie Angel.jpg|Angel as Mary Ann Cadpig-1.jpg|Cadpig as Jane Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Elmer Courage now!.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Petey Tiifu and Zuri.png|Tiifu and Zuri as Mary-Kate Oslen and Ashley Oslen Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Little Rascals Movies